


Little Boy, American Dreams

by FlameofSwords



Series: Flame's Portfolio [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen, Mention of Death, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofSwords/pseuds/FlameofSwords
Summary: A little introspective piece on Ichinose as he's in the hospital, thinking that America is really his only choice.





	Little Boy, American Dreams

Ichinose laid on the hospital bed, tears in his eyes. He was always taught that kindness would repay him one day, which was why he made it in his character to be the kindest and sweetest boy one could ever meet. And it did replay him, with dear friends such as Aki and Domon, who he could really trust. 

And they all knew that he couldn’t let a poor puppy be hit by a truck. It would’ve been out of character for him. So of course when the puppy was in front of the truck and not moving, Ichinose had to do something. Because he couldn’t watch a dog die. The truck driver also probably didn’t notice the puppy - it was too small to be noticed. So of course he had to run out in front of the truck to save the puppy, much to the dismay of Aki and Domon. It was reckless, and he should’ve known better, but it was also him, so they should’ve known he would’ve done that.

The only problem with that was, well, two things. Either Ichinose wasn’t fast enough to save both the puppy and himself from the truck that may or may not have stopped for them, or the truck driver speed up for some reason, going at a speed that Ichinose couldn’t even dream of beating. But one thing he knew for sure: both versions ended with his legs getting injured and him in the hospital, unable to play the one game he loved, the one game that made him friends. 

He couldn’t live without being able to play soccer, to the point he rather be dead. So he lied to Aki and Domon, asking his father to tell them he died, as Ichinose himself laid in bed, tears running down his eyes. No one could imagine him without soccer. And to him, a world without soccer wasn’t a world worth living in. 

Ichinose was just about ready to end his life for real until his doctor came in and told him that it was possible he could play soccer again, if he went to America and got a procedure done there. 

America was his last and final hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just now realized how suicidal Ichinose is. That's fun.


End file.
